A conventional electronic cigarette comprises an atomizer and a battery assembly supplying electric power to the atomizer. When the atomizer is working, the atomizer atomizes tobacco tar stored in the atomizer to generate smoke for users to taste.
As shown in FIG. 1, the atomizer usually includes a tobacco-tar storage chamber 100, a first electrode connection member 101 and a second electrode connection member 102; the first electrode connection member 101 and the second electrode connection member 102 are respectively connected to the battery assembly electrically. Moreover, the first electrode connection member 101 and the second electrode connection member 102 are respectively connected with two terminals of a heating wire 103, and extend towards two terminals of the heating wire 103 respectively. The heating wire 103 is mounted in a smoke flowing channel 108 of the atomizer; a tobacco-tar outlet (not labeled) is defined in the tobacco-tar storage chamber 100; the heating wire 103 is wound on a tobacco-tar guiding rope 109 passing through the tobacco-tar outlet and extending into the tobacco-tar storage chamber 100, and the tobacco-tar outlet is disposed corresponding to the heating wire 103. In the structure of the atomizer, the uncontrollable flow of tobacco tar from the tobacco-tar guiding rope 109 to the heating wire 103 easily results in a overflow of tobacco tar reaching the heating wire 103, and without a timely atomization of the heating wire 103, the tobacco tar flows into the smoke flowing channel 108 consequently. In addition, the tobacco tar left in the tobacco-tar outlet easily permeates into the smoke flowing channel 108 and further flows out from the smoke flowing channel 10, resulting in leakage of the tobacco tar, thus causing a taste of the tobacco tar to the smoker.